Phantom of Mirkwood
by Leela74
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! A trip to Mirkwood ends in disaster when a half-dead spirit emerges to terrorise the elves. Its up to Aragorn, Legolas and the twins to find out what the spirit wants unless they want the entire wood-elf race picked off one at a time!
1. Tricks and Promises

A/N) I'm not sure if anyone has ever attempted a story like this and if anyone reviews I would be glad if you could tell me if there is any stories such as mine, so I can read them and not copy ideas. I do except flames and if you wish to discuss anything with me, then e-mail me at my address which is found under my folder. 

  
  


Onto the first chapter of The Phantom Of Mirkwood

  
  


LORD OF THE RINGS

  
  


TITLE: The Phantom of Mirkwood

  
  


AUTHOR: Strider's Girl 

  
  


RATING: PG-13

  
  


SUMMARY: A trip to Mirkwood ends in disaster when a half-dead spirit emerges to terrorise the elves. Its up to Aragorn, Legolas and the twins to find out what the spirit wants unless they want the entire wood-elf race picked off one at a time!

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I am only using these characters for fun; I intend to make no money out of this what so ever.

  
  


NOTES: I own the character of Oronar and anyone wishing to borrow him, may do so, as long as they say they are using my character.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter One: Promises

  
  


"Estel!" 

  
  


It was one of those hot summer days in Rivendell, where the air was hot and stuffy; where the occupants in the Last Homely House usually could not live together. Usually on days like this the 'children' of Lord Elrond got on each others nerves and played jokes on one another causing the other one to try and get revenge on the one that had played the joke in the first place. 

  
  


Judging by the shout that rang through the halls, Elrond guessed that his older son, Elladan, had been the victim and that Estel, his adopted human son, had been the perpetrator. 

  
  


From looking out from his study, the elven lord caught a glimpse of a very wet Elladan, his brown hair, soaking, the top of it sticking up, giving him a rather comical appearance. The elven lord suppressed a laugh and watched intently as Elladan advanced on Estel, who was laughing his head off beside Elrohir, Elladan's twin. 

  
  


Elladan lunged at Estel, who moved away with surprising speed for a human. Elladan crashed to the floor. Estel by this time was laughing even harder and did not notice when Elladan lunged at him again, knocking him into a tree. Taking his chance, Elladan grabbed Estel by the hair and pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the fountain that Elladan had been pushed into. With a shove, the elf threw Estel into the water keeping him under with his hand. The human struggled to surface but the strength of Elladan kept him down. 

  
  


Elrond was actually smiling as he watched the two of them. It was time for him to step in. If he was not careful then Elladan might actually kill Estel. Stepping out from his study and into the hallway the elven lord walked quickly to the archways and stepped into the blazing sun. 

  
  


He called softly, but sternly enough so that it caught the attention of both of his sons. "Elladan." 

  
  


Elladan turned sheepishly towards his father and released his hold on Estel who resurfaced, gasping for air. 

  
  


"You know you could've killed me!" the human said, his blazing grey eyes fixing on his brother. 

  
  


"Serves you right, little brother, for soaking me!" Elladan retorted. 

  
  


Elrond raised his hands. "All right, you two, stop it. Elladan, Estel go and clean yourselves up. Elrohir, go with them and try and make sure they don't kill each other in the process." 

  
  


Elrohir rushed after the elf and human who were hitting each other playfully. 

  
  


Elrond wandered round the garden. Through the trees he could make out a woman sitting, her golden hair shining in the afternoon sun. He made his way through the undergrowth and came to the patio of where the woman sat on a bench. Her eyes were gazing at the many flowers that were blossoming. 

  
  


"What have they done to Estel now?" the woman asked, a faint smile tugging at her lips. 

  
  


"You heard the commotion?" Elrond asked as he sat down beside her.

  
  


"Yes I did. It seems that your sons are a bad influence on my son." the woman smiled. "It feels like only yesterday he was a year old; he was sitting on my lap, smiling with my husband beside me." her eyes lowered to the ground and Elrond saw sadness creep up on her.

  
  


"You miss him don't you?" he asked.

  
  


"Yes," she answered, "my people didn't want me to marry Arathorn. But they gave in when he said that if we married then hope would be born for men." 

  
  


Elrond nodded, "That is true. That is why I called Aragorn Estel when he was brought to this house. Also to protect him from the evil in the world." He sighed, "Its been a year since I told Estel who he really was, and at first he was afraid of his high lineage, but it seems that he has now accepted it. There will be a time in his life when he'll have to take the path of the king; the path that could kill him, but for now he has no worries about it."

  
  


"You are wrong about Aragorn, Lord Elrond," Gilraen (that was her name) said, "He does dread who he is. Ever since he met your daughter, the fair lady Arwen, he has been enriched by her beauty and loveliness. He has spoken often to me of her, telling me that he cannot have her as his own, unless he becomes king. Aragorn just wants Arwen; he doesn't want the responsibility of the race of men on his shoulders. Isn't there any other way?" 

  
  


"No," Elrond replied, "I will only allow my daughter to choose a mortal life as long as Aragorn becomes king. There is no other way. I am sorry if this disheartens your son, Gilraen, but I cannot allow their betrothal just yet." 

  
  


Gilraen smiled sadly. "Just like my people. Didn't want me marrying a man of fifty-seven years; I was only twenty-two when I married Arathorn." She then laughed, "I've just realised something. Aragorn is only twenty-one and your daughter is...."

  
  


"Two thousand seven hundred and eleven years." Elrond replied, promptly, a smile glittering across his fair face. 

  
  


"That is old to a human," Gilraen murmured, "I only hope Aragorn finds happiness. I do not wish for anything bad to befall him before his time his up to dwell in Middle-Earth." She smiled, "Now, tell, me Lord Elrond, what have your sons been doing to mine?"

  
  


"Elladan tried to drown him, again," the elf lord answered. "Once again, Elladan was robbed of the chance to do so by me." 

  
  


Gilraen shook her head. "Your sons have gone from bad to worse since Aragorn was brought to this house nineteen years ago!" 

  
  


"Yes, I think it was a mistake in taking your son in as my own." Elrond suppressed a smile. "They were just settling down nicely when you and your son came along."

  
  


"Oh, so its my fault now?" Gilraen prompted, "that your sons have grown immature once again?"

  
  


"No," Elrond laughed, "They were turning into nice elf-lords until Estel turned up and began to be a nuiscence that turned them like this. Hopefully they will settle down again when Estel eventually decides to leave Rivendell."

  
  


"That might not be for another ten years!" 

  
  


"If it is then I'll have to send him away to Mirkwood; to see if he can cause trouble in King Thranduil's halls. I'm sure that if Estel can cause trouble anywhere he can definitely annoy the wood-elves." Elrond said, smiling. "But now, I have spoken too long. I need to see if Elladan hasn't found another way to drown Estel." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn dried his hair using a cloth. Elladan stood nearby glaring daggers at him. He had told his younger brother dozen of times that he hated water and what does his sneaky little human brother do? Go and sneak up on him causing him to fall into the fountain! Elladan was now partially dry, but his hair was still sticking up and was refusing to flatten. Unfortunately, when Aragorn had surprised him, the human had stuck some liquid into his hair that he had created, making the elf's hair sticky and a slight tinge of blue.

  
  


The only thing that was preventing Elladan from grabbing hold of Aragorn and throwing him out of the window was the fact that his brother Elrohir was watching over them. And from experience, Elladan knew that Elrohir was fast. 

  
  


"Just you wait Estel. I'll get you back and you'll wish you had never been born!" Elladan said.

  
  


Aragorn only sniggered. "I'm so used to you threatening me, Elladan, that I do not worry over it." 

  
  


"I promise you little brother, I'll get you when you least expect it and when no one can save you." the elf replied.

  
  


Elrohir stepped forward. "Enough is enough. No more threats, brother," turning to Aragorn, "and you, no more pranks or tricks on any of us."

  
  


"I'll only stop if Elladan doesn't try to kill me within the next two days."

  
  
  
  


"What do you say, brother?" Elrohir asked.

  
  


"Fine." Elladan agreed though none in the room could see the glint in his eyes. 

  
  


Elrond then entered the room. He looked at each of them and seeing them all safe and sound nodded. Then he left without saying a word. They were used to this happening.

  
  


*****

  
  


It was a few days later that Lord Elrond called Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn to his study. There he made an announcement. 

  
  


"I have received greetings from King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He wishes for us to come to his home to celebrate his son's two thousandth year. His son has requested that you join him, and I am certain that between the four of you, you lot can come up with many ways to disrupt Mirkwood. I, too will be coming with you, to make sure that you don't cause too much trouble. We leave in four days time." 

  
  


The three of them then left the study and sat outside. Elladan's hair and now turned to normal and he seemed to have forgotten about his 'revenge' on Estel for the time being. They sat quietly talking to each other. Aragorn the most stunned of the lot. He had not known that Legolas (King Thranduil's son and only heir) was two thousand years old. Legolas had never told him his actually age and had left Aragorn to guess, though he had thought the elf prince to be just only over one thousand years. Obviously he had been wrong. 

  
  


"I cannot believe how old he is." he finally said.

  
  


Elladan laughed. "You didn't know how old the Prince was? We've known for a long time!" 

  
  


"Then why did you not tell me?" Aragorn asked. 

  
  


"It was more fun to see you work out his actual age." Elrohir said. 

  
  


"Well at least I know now." Aragorn said, turning away from his brothers and walking away from them.

  
  


*****

  
  


Deep in Mirkwood, the Prince's Royal Guard suddenly disappeared followed by a close friend of his. A dark shadow was beginning to spread under the eaves of the forest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  


A/N) What do you think is awaiting Aragorn and the twins when they reach Mirkwood? Will the shadow emerge? All these questions will be answered in the following chapter! That's only if you like it, that is.


	2. The Two Elves

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I loved reading them all.

  
  


Leggylover03: I'm glad you've liked it so far!

  
  


Dreamingfifi: Thank you for the suggestions, but I broke the chapter where I did because I wanted to show that it is mysterious and strange. This chapter tells exactly what happens to the two elves, and what the spirit is. Hopefully this will satisfy you.

  
  


Stumpy: I've updated quickly, just for you! Third chapter is on its way.

  
  


Takano: Thanks for being the first ever reviewer on 'Phantom of Mirkwood.'

  
  
  
  


Notes: The names of the two elves are Elpharon and Trelhr. Elpharon is pronounced Elfaran and Trelhr is Trelar. 

  
  


Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter is longer. 

  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter Two: The Two Elves

  
  


Oronar watched the two elves pass through the trees. The two elves were hunting for him. Oronar carefully glided through the tree-tops watching his prey. His black eyes roaming over the land, carefully making sure no one followed them. To his utter surprise, no one followed. After all the elves he had killed; he was surprised they still dared to go in pairs and not around in groups. 

  
  


Once the elves had passed Oronar floated down to the earth and began to follow the two elves, further into the forest.

  
  


*****

  
  


Elpharon and Trelhr walked quietly through the eves, carefully listening. They knew of the 'phantom' that was hunting elves, but they were unsure if it existed. Elpharon scanned the area looking for any sign of activity. He found none and continued to the next area. His companion, Trelhr, did not follow but stayed completely still. 

  
  


"It's here." the elf whispered, as Elpharon walked away. 

  
  


With this the other turned back and looked around again scanning the area. "I do not think that, brother, but...I trust you more with your hearing then with mine. I'm not as sharped eared as you." 

  
  


Trelhr and Elpharon proceeded carefully turning their golden heads round, searching for any sign of movement. Then, as they walked, Oronar appeared, descending from a tree. The spirit, or demon, stalked towards them. The spirit's arms were outstretched and its hands closed as he approached the two elves. 

  
  


In a moment Elpharon had an arrow notched and had fired it at the spirit, but the arrow did not hurt him; for it went through him. 

  
  


With a sudden lunge Oronar had Elpharon on the floor, and the spirits hands had grabbed the face of the elf. Trelhr stood transfixed, unable to move, for fear of hurting Elpharon. Something sprang to his mind: how could this spirit touch things when it was dead? 

  
  


Elpharon still struggling against the spirit, shouted: "Go! Get back to the Prince! Warn them!" 

  
  


Trelhr did not wish to leave his friend and brother but he knew that if he stayed he would die, too. And being immortal he had no desire for death. Taking one last look at his brother who was flaying madly at the spirit, Trelhr turned and ran, shouting. 

  
  


"How dare you!?!" Oronar snarled. He grabbed the elf's tunic and pulled the elf up, then he bashed the head of the elf on the floor. Oronar was in his element. He was growing stronger. Each time he touched the elf, the beings life-force would drain into him, giving him power and a body. He needed meat to live. 

  
  


The elf continued to struggle but Oronar knew it was pointless. After he had begun the process of feeding then there was no escape. No one had ever escaped. The elf was slowly losing consciousness, and his life-force draining. 

  
  


Elpharon's eyes turned white; he coughed; and his life left him. 

  
  


Satisfied with the kill, Oronar turned back to the attention of the other elf and began to pursue him. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Trelhr ran from the spirit. He had to get back to the Prince; to warn them of the danger. Quickly, he leaped up into a tree, scrambling along the branches, and then jumped to the next. Looking behind him, Trelhr could see the spirit chasing after him. His heart quickened as his fear increased. He dare not turn back. 

  
  


Leaping from tree to tree, he finally saw the tops of Mirkwood; the home of the elves, shining through the trees. His pace quickened, but then his foot got caught on a branch the his eyes had failed to detect. He fell through the trees to the floor. Groaning he picked himself up from the earth, but he found himself staring at the spirit. 

  
  


In that second Trelhr felt himself pushed to the ground. 

  
  


A horrible hissing noise said: "You're wondering why I can touch you?" 

  
  


Trelhr did not answer but tried to move. 

  
  


"No, no, my little elf. You are mine now. You cannot escape me, no one ever has." Oronar said. "I can touch you because I am partly within the mortal world and partly within the shadow world. And now, I will begin."

  
  


Trelhr stifled a scream as he felt an imaginable power pull at him. He could feel his life draining; his blood slowing; his heart beating too fast. He tried to breath but he could not. Gasping, he died. 

  
  


*****

  
  


A dark shudder ran through Legolas's frame as he saw the two bodies of his guards and friends. They had been found a little apart from each other, probably a mile apart, and the sight of the mangled bodies had given the company shudders. In all his life the prince had never seen anything so horrendous. 

  
  


Slowly and carefully he issued orders - careful to not choke on words - watching the others carry the bodies away of his dead companions. Sadness littered his heart. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Oronar watched with deep satisfaction. The prince was upset over his companions. Well, there would be a lot more tears by the end. Oronar smiled. His plan was to kill every elf that protected the prince then go after the prince himself. 

  
  


Oh, yes, he would get the prince and no one would be able to save him.

  
  


TBC...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Cave

A/N) Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Sorry if the last chapter may have scared you a bit, but I wanted to explain what the spirit did to his victims and what he is partly capable of. I hope this chapter isn't that scary.

  
  
  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter Three: The Cave

  
  


The four days passed in a flash of lightening and by noon on the forth day, the company was ready to leave Rivendell for Mirkwood. In that time Elladan had kept to his promise and so had Aragorn. Life had been relatively normal, though Elrohir had caught the 'glint' in his twins eyes and knew that he was up to something. Elrohir knew you couldn't get Elladan to keep a promise, especially if it meant leaving Estel alone. Elladan wasn't the type to forget a prank. 

  
  


As they left Rivendell; Lord Elrond leading the others; Elrohir noticed Elladan muttering something to Estel's horse, and the elf realised that this was the joke the elf hoped to play on the human. It had happened before, but it had been Elladan who had been the one being joked upon. Estel had scared the horse that Elladan rode and in doing so made the horse buckle when it was forced to move. The result had been Elladan ending up with a broken arm. Elladan had not forgotten that incident, and now he was trying to do the same to his human brother.

  
  


"You know you really shouldn't do that." Elrohir said. 

  
  


Elladan just smirked. "Little brother, I know what I am doing. It's just a joke."

  
  


"By trying to get the horse to kill Estel?" 

  
  


"I'm not trying to kill him!" Elladan said, "I'm trying to injure him, so severely, that he won't do anything to me for a long time. It'll teach him to stop scaring me into water." 

  
  


Elrohir just laughed. "Father would kill you if he knew what you were up to."

  
  


Elladan quickly climbed onto his own horse; as did Elrohir; and then Aragorn appeared walking quickly towards his own horse. He mounted it, and with that the company could truly set off. 

  
  


Aragorn glanced at Elladan watching him closely. The elf seeing the human look at him turned to look back at what was ahead of him. Elrohir rode next to Aragorn and the human leaned across and said: "He's done something, hasn't he?" 

  
  


"It's not my business to tell." Elrohir shrugged. "If I were you, I would say 'keep your eyes open'" With that the elf grew silence and Aragorn was left to contemplate by what he meant. 

  
  


They rode for several hours before stopping for a brief lunch. After refreshing themselves with food, the company continued. 

  
  


Aragorn was about to mount his horse when it buckled, rearing up on its hind legs and kicking out. The sudden movement caused Aragorn to fall to the ground. The horse leapt away, bounding past the stunned elves. The joke that Elladan had planned had not turned out well. The horse was now missing and all of the food that Aragorn had been carrying on his horse, was missing also. 

  
  


Aragorn couldn't express his delight when Elladan had to admit to Elrond that he had tried to trick Estel. The lecture that had followed had been painful. Elladan had grown silent and seemed to cower under the wrath of his father. 

  
  


Aragorn was now forced to ride with Elladan; a punishment for the elf. "Just you wait, human," Elladan growled, "I get you."

  
  


"Not if father is watching over me." Aragorn replied, a grin spreading over his face. "Remember Elladan you cannot kill me! I'm too important to mankind to simply die by your hand."

  
  


"Why do you have to be the heir to the Gondor throne? If you had been someone else of little importance, I would have throttled you by now!" Elladan muttered. 

  
  


*****

  
  


The next few days passed quickly. The sun was shining high in the blue sky, and the wind howled from the west. The land before them was high, with many a mountains. Far in the distance they could see the lonely mountain. The snow sparkled from the top and a cold wind blew from the top. 

  
  


On the eve of the tenth day from Rivendell the company reached the borders of the mountain. Here they rested for a day; giving the horses time to rebuild their strength. Elrond stayed at the camp tending the horses, while Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn went exploring up the side of the mountain. 

  
  


"Come on!" Elrohir shouted to Aragorn as he followed Elladan. 

  
  


Aragorn breathed. The two brothers had led him up higher then he would've liked. It was colder here and narrower. One misstep could cause him to fall. He looked over the edge seeing the distance to the ground. He was high up, very high up. Sliding up against the wall, Aragorn continued to climb up. He would not show his brothers that he was afraid of a narrow path. 

  
  


He soon rounded a bend, and the path became easier; and in the light snow that dotted around he could see his brother's footprints. Not far off he could hear their elven voices ring high. Show offs, he thought.

  
  


Quickly he rounded another bend and found Elladan and Elrohir dancing in the snow and singing in a loud voice. 

  
  


They stopped when they spotted Aragorn staring at them with his arms folded and frowning. 

  
  


"Hey, what took you so long?" Elladan asked, "Is little Estel afraid of heights?" 

  
  


"No!" Aragorn replied, staring defiantly at the older twin. 

  
  


"Oh, yes you are!" Elladan roared, "Why did it take you so long to get up here?" 

  
  


With this Aragorn lunged at Elladan knocking the elf flat into the ground. He was just play-fighting but bearing in mind he was twenty-one and was still play-fighting with two elves who were over a thousand years old; it seemed that they were all children. 

  
  


Elrohir watched intent as Elladan tried to grab the humans wrists, but Aragorn moved out the way. The human leapt to his feet; Elladan grabbed at his ankle and succeeded pulling Aragorn down into the snow. The human fell flat on his face. The minimal snow there was got into his mouth. He spat the ice from his mouth, and he felt Elladan grab him and turn him over onto his back. 

  
  


With a force of strength Aragorn grabbed the elf's arms and flipped him over, landing the elf on his back. Leaping back up, Aragorn drew his sword and pointed it at Elladan. A smile crept onto his face. "Who's the one who can't beat the human who's supposed to be afraid of heights?"

  
  


Elladan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Me." 

  
  


"Good." Aragorn said, stepping back and sheathing his sword. He pulled Elladan to his feet. 

  
  


"You know, Estel, one of these days you are going to get yourself killed." Elladan said.

  
  


"So what?" Aragorn replied, "One of these days I will die. I'm a mortal; I am borne to die. You could be killed too."

  
  


"Yes, but we won't be." Elladan replied. "Elrohir and I are two of the best elven warriors in Rivendell." 

  
  


"Don't be so sure." Aragorn said, "You don't know what may be lurking around the corner."

  
  


"Well, if I do die," Elladan began, "I will find someway to blame it on you." 

  
  


"Do you always have to blame me for everything?" 

  
  


"Yes. Humans are so easy to blame things on." Elladan replied, teasingly. 

  
  


"All right! That is enough, you two! Much as it is fun seeing you two argue; I've simply had enough!" Elrohir replied. "I'm sure father agrees with me!" 

  
  


Elladan laughed. "Fine! Come on, Estel lets go higher up!" 

  
  


Aragorn only moaned. 

  
  


*****

  
  


When at last the twins stopped running up the mountain cliff and Aragorn had caught up, the three of them settled down to eat and to drink. Once they had finished Aragorn began to climb up higher, leaving the twins alone to laugh. He carefully walked up the narrowing path watching his every step, when he spotted a cave hidden on the side of the cliff. It was well concealed by a mist that hung in the air, and the snow around it clouded the entrance up a bit.

  
  


On closer inspection the young man noticed that the cave was built into the cliff side and ran down into the mountain. His inquisitiveness got the better of him, and Aragorn began to walk into the darkened cave. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness and Aragorn slowly made his way - cautiously - down through the side of the cliff. He came to a dead end, and after poking around for a bit he found a crack in the wall that was big enough for him to fit through. 

  
  


Looking around he could see torches floating ahead, and the path was lighted. He had descended quite away into the mountain and it seemed that he had walked right to the bottom of it. Not knowing whether to turn back or not, the young man carried on walking. He turned several corners till he came to cross roads and looking down each way, he took the left one, as it seemed brighter and less smelly. Even as he walked he could tell there was evil afoot. 

  
  


Breathing slowly Aragorn walked carefully down the passage. He began to feel weary and drew his sword from its sheath. The walls were pitted with doors, but they were all open and empty. At the end of the corridor he came to a big wooden door, locked with big metal bolts slid across. 

  
  


Pressing his ear up against the door, Aragorn could hear groaning from inside. Someone was in there and in pain.

  
  


*****

  
  


Legolas stood in the shades of Mirkwood, guarded by ten guards. He was on the look-out for Lord Elrond and his sons. The danger that this spirit possessed could threaten his friends and it was more likely that they were in trouble. None of the elves knew where the spirit was now. A few hours ago the spirit had attacked again taking a small elf child with it. No one had been able to save the child and the spirit had sped away from Mirkwood taking the child with it. 

  
  


His worry about his friends and for the elf-child had caused the prince to gather a troop of guards and make their way out of the forest looking for any sign of his companions. 

  
  


"Come," he said, "we must search for them." 

  
  


Legolas led them out onto the plains away from Mirkwood and turning towards the mountains he began his search for Lord Elrond and his sons. 

  
  


After much searching they finally came to Lord Elrond's camp where they met him. 

  
  


"Where are your sons?" Legolas asked, concern dripping in his fair voice.

  
  


"They have gone exploring." Elrond answered, "Following the path up the mountain."

  
  


"Thank you." Legolas said, "You three, escort the lord Elrond to Mirkwood. The rest of us must go up. Forgive me Lord Elrond, there is danger in Mirkwood and we fear it may come to harm your sons." 

  
  


"What evil is this?" Elrond asked; he was determined to not walk away while his sons might be in peril. 

  
  


"Something that we have not encountered before," the prince answered, "I wish for you to go Mirkwood. If this thing is around then we must get all elves home, before anything happens. I fear with you coming here, your sons may be in danger. Please just go. Everything will be explained as soon as your sons return." 

  
  


Rather reluctantly Elrond followed his escorts to Mirkwood. As soon as the elf had gone taking a horse with him, Legolas followed the path, taking the group behind him. Half-way up they came across Elladan and Elrohir who taking their advice proceeded down the cliff. 

  
  


"Where is Strider?" 

  
  


"Farther up." Elladan said, pointing up the winding cliff. 

  
  


Legolas continued his trek up. The snow got heavier and he was following the tracks that the human had left. They soon stopped and Legolas found the cave that Aragorn had discovered earlier. Unsure of what to do the elf decided to wait for his friend to emerge: that is if he ever did.

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn carefully slid the bolts across from the door and opened the door. The moaning stopped and he looked into the room. His eyes widened as he saw to his horror a small elven child - a girl - probably about a hundred years of age, laying on the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was surprised when he entered. 

  
  


Aragorn sheathed his sword and kneeled down next to the elven girl. Her hands were tied with thick rope and she was dirty and blood-stained. Quickly he untied her hands and picked her up. She seemed to cower in his arms, but she grabbed hold of his overcoat, afraid that he might drop her. 

  
  


Carefully, he peered out the door and jogging ran down the passage. He came to the cross-roads and turned right, and he followed the path, round several corners till he came to the slopping hill. Up ahead, just barely, he could see light shining through. 

  
  


The girl gripped tighter on him, and he felt a tingle run up his back. Something was here. He was right, as a voice filled his ears. It was a terrible voice, raspy and black. 

  
  


"So, a man dares walk here, taking my prize with it? Turn around and let me look at you before I kill you." 

  
  


Aragorn turned to face a spirit, a dark evil thing, that floated in mid-air. He was glowing. The girl was now whimpering and Aragorn could feel her shaking. He stepped back. He could not draw his sword, and as he debated his options, the spirit flew at him, knocking him to the ground. 

  
  


"Run!" Aragorn cried to the elven girl. "Get out of here!" 

  
  


Without looking back, the elven girl ran up the slope as quickly as she could. Reaching the top she tumbled out into the light and into the snow. She was surprised to find elves there, all staring at her. 

  
  


Legolas gripped the girl by the shoulders. This was the girl who the spirit had taken. He looked into her eyes and saw fear there. He pushed her towards one of the others accompanying him. "Get her safe. Tend to her." 

  
  


The elf's thoughts were bent entirely on his friend. Something was wrong. Where was Aragorn? Ignoring his fear of the caves the elf prince plunged into the cave, searching for his friend. He was closely followed by his guards. 

  
  


Far below him came the sound of a strangled scream and all was silent. 

  
  


Heart beating fast, Legolas ran on and within moments he had reached the bottom of the sloping hill. There was no sound, and he could not find Aragorn any where. He heard a scream from behind him and saw two of his companions fall senseless to the ground. The spirit was here. There were only five of his companions remaining. 

  
  


Another scream and only four of his companions were left. Desperately he searched, but he could not see the spirit anywhere. Then his eyes caught the spirit moving and the prince lunged at the spirit, tackling it to the ground. A forceful push sent the prince sprawling, and he crashed into the wall, hitting his head hard on the rock-face. Dizziness fell over him, and the spirit advanced on him. 

  
  


As things looked their bleakest, Aragorn, bloody and holding his sword, pushed the spirit aside, sending the phantom away. Aragorn stood defiantly over the prince; protecting him. He was joined by the other four elves and they made a barrier between the prince and the spirit. 

  
  


Cursing, Oronar shouted: "Just you wait! The prince will be mine!" Then he fled out into the open, and into the sky. 

  
  


Aragorn turned back to the prince and before he could say a word, the human's legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

  
  


TBC..... 

  
  


Next chapter: The elves fight to discover what the spirit has done to Aragorn. Anyone wish to take a guess? 


	4. Into the Mind

A/N) Right, this chapter deals with some 'elf' magic and I hope it seems all right for you.

  
  


Dreamingfifi: Thank you for your kind reviews. To answer your questions: the horse of Aragorn has not disappeared. The horses are back down at their camp waiting for their master to return. Elrond took one of the horses, and the other three (the twins and Aragorn's) are still there. The spirit can only kill elves one at a time as he needs to concentrate a lot of energy to do this. So if he had gone to kill one of the other elves protecting Legolas, then the others would've been able to stop him. He is not yet strong enough to kill many elves at the same time. That's why, in chapter 2 that he had to chase the other elf as he had time to escape. I hope this answers your questions. 

  
  


Leggylover03: Yes, in this chapter everyone is worried about Estel. Nobody, at the beginning can decipher what has been done to him. Naturally, Elrond is worried and, well, he fears that he cannot save his son. So there will be lots of Estel pain and Elrond angst, though I have tried to write a story without getting Estel hurt. I just can't seem to write one. Thanks for your review!

  
  


Stumpy: Glad that you like the chapters and I hope this one is just as good!

  
  


Well, enough of my rambles and onto the story. 

  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter Four: Into the Mind

  
  


Legolas turned his unconscious friend onto his back and studied the human's features. The man's face was calm, but it was also red and flaming hot when the elf touched the human's forehead. "He's burning up! We have to get him to the healers!" 

  
  


Quickly Legolas lifted Aragorn into his arms and began to walk up the slope. He turned back and called: "Bring the bodies of the others." 

  
  


Once reaching the entrance to the cave, Legolas walked out into the sunlight, the warmth hitting him. Suddenly there was a shout and the prince saw to his relief Elladan and Elrohir running down the path. Elladan's face was shocked with worry. 

  
  


"Estel!" Elladan looked at his human brother, concern littering his face. "What happened? Tell me."

  
  


Quickly Legolas told the twins about the spirit and then following Aragorn to this cave, and seeing the small elf child fall into the open; hearing the scream and nearly being devoured by the spirit, only to be saved by Aragorn. 

  
  


"We were looking for Estel," Elladan said, "after you went past us. We thought he might've gone to the top; you must've been inside the cave when Elrohir and I past. We weren't looking for tracks." 

  
  


As fast as they could the elves made their way down the cliff till they came to the remaining horses. There were three left. One had been Lord Elrond's; the others belonged to the twins and Aragorn. Legolas quickly mounted Aragorn's horse, and sat the human in front of him.

  
  


The four remaining guards of Legolas's company climbed onto Elladan and Elrohir's horses carefully balancing themselves upon the beast of burden. The dead bodies of the elves were to be brought back later. Legolas sped off in front closely followed by the twins, heading towards his father's realm. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Oronar floated through the sky, cursing. If it hadn't been for that blasted human then the prince would've been his. But the human would be out of action for a while. None of the elves would be able to free him from the enchantment that Oronar had used. 

  
  


When the human had advanced on him, Oronar had grabbed the human's head transferring some of his own power into the human. The power would wreak havoc within the man's system, destroying every cell in his body, slowly, so that he suffered a most painful death. 

  
  


And this should give Oronar time to attack the prince.

  
  


*****

  
  


Elrond held his hand over the human's head and muttered something in elvish. He sighed. The elvish spell was meant to wake him, but Aragorn hadn't responded. The human had not moved since Legolas had picked him up in the cave. And all the elves who knew of Aragorn feared for his life; for he was a dear friend of their prince and they didn't wish for Legolas to go and kill himself in a fight with the spirit. 

  
  


"He is not responding to my calls." Elrond said, "Either he is in a deep sleep, or....I don't know what. Whatever that spirit did to Estel then it is immune to elvish spells and medicine. The only thing that I can suggest is wait by his bedside and hope for the best." 

  
  


Legolas stood before his friend watching. Aragorn looked so peaceful, as if he was dead, but it was not so; for his chest fell under the sheets of the bed. The elf held his friends hand, praying silently asking for his friend to be spared.

  
  


*****

  
  


Everything was dark. 

  
  


An air swirled round him, and Aragorn shivered. He stepped forward, drawing his sword. It did not feel right. Then out from the darkness came a light, heading towards him. He strained his eyes and to his horror found Orcs running towards, bearing their own weapons. Even in this dream-like-state, Aragorn felt that he was out in the wild, about to fight for his life. 

  
  


The Orcs converged on him, yelling, stabbing their swords at him. He blocked, but as he let his guard down, Aragorn felt a sword bear into his chest. Agony spread through him and he fell to the ground. The Orcs circled him, lashing out at his body, making cuts and bruises all over him.

  
  


*****

  
  


Legolas could only watch as his friends body convulsed, violently. His hands were brought up, like in a defense position and he moved them as if he was defending himself from an unseen enemy. Legolas grasped at his friends hands and called urgently. 

  
  


"Lord Elrond! Someone help him!" 

  
  


Elrond gripped the human's hands, trying to steady him, but the human ripped his hands away from the elf and thrashed out. Then Aragorn stopped struggling and his mouth opened in a scream. Elrond tried desperately to figure out what was going on, but he could not. 

  
  


"He's trapped in his mind." Elrond said, "I see the damage now. Part of him has been cursed by the spirit. He's fighting in his mind while something tears his cells away. It is destroying his body and he's suffering in his mind." 

  
  


"Will he die?" Legolas asked.

  
  


"Yes, if he cannot fight it." Elrond replied. Inside his soul was clenched tightly and he feared for Estel. The human could not be lost! 

  
  


"Can't we help him?" Legolas asked. 

  
  


"There may be a way," Elrond pondered, "but it would require a lot of skill."

  
  


"We must try it." Legolas said.

  
  


"To save Estel, we must enter his mind, and try and save him from the peril he faces in his mind. Then we will be able to heal his body, but to enter a human's mind could destroy their memory permanently. But, you will not rest till we have tried this." Elrond said.

  
  


"How do we enter his mind?" 

  
  


"A strong potion that when an ancient elvish poem is muttered over it will help the drinker connect to that persons mind." Elrond said.

  
  


"I'll do it." Legolas said, "I'll take the potion and enter his mind."

  
  


"It is a dangerous thing to do. You would see some memories, some good some bad and you have to prepare yourself for this if you are willing to do this." Elrond said.

  
  


"I am. When can we do this?"

  
  


"Two days. The potion takes awhile to brew. Let us hope that Aragorn holds on till then." Elrond said. "Stay by his side. If anything happens notify me, and I will come." 

  
  


Legolas nodded and turned back to his friend. Elrond left the room. 

  
  


*****

During the two days Legolas stayed by his friend keeping a watch. Aragorn had stopped thrashing and turning and had lain still; not moving except the rise and fall of his chest. Elladan and Elrohir also sat with him, but none of them spoke, fearing that they would miss any progress Aragorn made, and though they sat their, hoping, their hope began to fade; for Estel. 

  
  


At last Elrond re-entered the room, bearing a smoking goblet of a purple liquid. "Are you still sure you wish to go through with this, Legolas?" 

  
  


"Yes, I am." he replied, and he took the goblet. 

  
  


"Take two sips, swallow, then take five and say: 'Estel'." Elrond said, "You should begin to feel dizzy and blackness will overcome you. You will become aware of a strange feeling; do not open your eyes; for you will break the connection. You will know when you have entered Aragorn's mind as your consciousness will return. Then you may open your eyes. Understand?"

  
  


"Yes Lord, I do." Legolas said. He gripped the cup in his hand and closing his eyes; he took two small sips, swallowed, and then took five, swallowed and said: "Estel". Dizziness gripped the edge of his consciousness and he felt himself falling through darkness. He was teetering on the edge of darkness, then he hit hard on the floor. He lay there unsure of where he was. Then he opened his eyes and he found himself in the memories of his friend.

  
  


Carefully standing, Legolas looked around; he could see many images of his friend, Aragorn, as a young child, running round Rivendell and causing trouble with the aid of Elladan and Elrohir; meeting Arwen; hunting with the twins and many others. Legolas walked forward. Suddenly he stumbled falling to the floor. 

  
  


Looking round Legolas found the object which had caused him to stumble. 

  
  


It was Aragorn. 

  
  


His friend lay on his front; his clothes ripped and torn; blood pouring from cuts. Though this was just coming from the mind; Legolas felt that this was real life. He turned Aragorn onto his back and whispered into the man's ear. "Aragorn. Aragorn, wake up." Nothing and he tried again. "Estel, please wake. Estel, wake." 

  
  


Estel slowly opened his eyes and he seemed fearful. 

  
  


"Estel, come back. Don't let the shadow keep you here. Fight back."

  
  


"I can't." Estel murmured. 

  
  


"Yes, you can." Legolas said, "Come on. Gather your strength. This is not life. You are trapped in your mind. Release yourself, please, come back to us." 

  
  


Aragorn, with Legolas's help, stood to his feet; Legolas gave Aragorn his sword which he collected from a while off. Suddenly there was a pounding of feet; the Orcs were returning. Legolas pulled his knives from his belt and joined Aragorn in the defense. The Orcs converged on them. 

  
  


They fought together, slowly driving the Orcs back. Each time an Orc attacked it always lunged at Aragorn, attempting to skewer him. None of them noticed the prince. 

  
  


None of them can see me. I'm here as a fragment of Aragorn's imagination. They cannot see me; only Aragorn can. I am still in my own body, but I have taken shape in his mind. Legolas thought. With this advantage the prince had the element of surprise on all the Orcs that were surrounding them. 

  
  


There were about fifty Orcs together, and by now they had circled Aragorn, but the human seemed to be keeping his own. Somehow the human knew that his friend was there; even though he wasn't really. The Orcs were picked of one by one, but then one shot an arrow at Aragorn that dug into his shoulder. He stumbled but kept on his feet. Another arrow hit him; this time in the thigh. Aragorn fell, and the Orcs dropped their weapons and began hitting the human. 

  
  


This was exactly what had happened before. Aragorn, Legolas thought, failed here. That's why I found him where I did.

  
  
  
  


Legolas knew that since the Orcs could not see him; he had an advantage. Jumping into the fray of Orcs he fought. He lashed out at them, killing them all. The Orcs, now knew that some invisible force was at work and they tried to find and destroy the threat, but they could not. Orcs fell and vanished and soon only ten remained. Legolas threw one of his knives at an Orc and it hit in his head. The Orc fell and the elf retrieved his knife. He threw two at the same time; hitting two different Orcs. They too vanished. 

  
  


One by one Legolas repeated this tactic until all the Orcs had been slaughtered. None had escaped; none now lived. 

  
  


Legolas ran back to his friend and raised him. 

  
  


"How can you be here?" the man asked.

  
  


Legolas did not bother to reply; instead he said: "Come, Estel, we must leave." 

  
  


Even as he said this; an archway appeared. It sparkled bright in the darkness; this was the way out. Taking the human's hand, Legolas pulled Aragorn towards the arch way. They fell through it, and disappeared.

  
  


*****

  
  


Legolas woke into the bright morning light that shone through the windows in his father's palace. The twins and Elrond were silently waiting by and when they saw the prince awake; they all looked to Aragorn. 

  
  


Then the human stirred and Elrond, before Aragorn could raise his head, said to him gently: "Rest, Estel. Heal and be better." 

  
  


Legolas was helped to his feet by the twins. 

  
  


"Thank you, Legolas, for saving Estel." Elladan said, "We didn't think he was going to make it. He was thrashing round, while you were out."

  
  


"In his mind, Aragorn thought he had been attacked, but he did not know he was trapped in his mind. He was near death. He lost the fight the first time; I found him bleeding to death. I brought him back and the Orcs came. We fought them off and well, we could escape. That's what happened." Legolas said, "How long will Aragorn be out?"

  
  


"A couple of hours at least." Elrond answered. "Right, now, Legolas, you should get some rest. We will watch over Estel for you and when he wakes will we alert you." 

  
  
  
  


Legolas nodded and taking a bed in the next room, the elf prince slowly let himself sleep, and for the first time in days; he slept soundly too.

  
  


TBC....

  
  


I hope this chapter was okay. The next chapter should be up, hopefully, by Thursday or Friday, depending if I'm not busy. 


	5. Into the Past

A/N: Hi, here is the next chapter! 

  
  


Sorry for the really long delay but the Internet wouldn't work and no one in my family could access the Internet. As this has happened I have decided to post the next two chapters for this story at the same time. Hope you enjoy! And I'll get the next chapter up soon.

  
  


You may have noticed that when the characters speak in elvish I do not write in elvish but say they are and that is because I haven't got an elvish dictionary and I do not know where to find one. If any of you know any good web sites where I can formalise myself with this I would be really grateful for your help. The only elvish word I do know is mellonamin which is for friend or my friend, so I will use this when it is necessary. 

Onto your replies: 

Stumpy: I'm not actually sure if there is going to be anymore 'ranger torture' but I'll try and see what I can do. He man find himself in a bit of a spot later on, but that is about it.

And for those who do not understand why Aragorn was beaten back a few Orcs in the last chapter; it was because he had been poisoned by the spirit and was trapped in his mind; he could not fight back, and only going into his mind would be able to save him. Hope this clears up any queries involving the last chapter. 

Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter 5

Into the Past

  


When Legolas woke he found darkness surrounding him. Elladan was sitting in a chair next to him. "Are you okay?" the elf asked. 

"Yeah, kind of." Legolas said, "I have a headache. It feels like that I have dwarves drilling into my head."

Elladan laughed, "You would have. You went sleep-walking in the middle of the night and wacked your head on the cupboard door. It was quite hard and you were moaning in your sleep when we found you. Father sedated you and you've slept for nearly two days."

"What!?! Why would he do that?" Legolas asked.

"You took a hard hit. As I said you were moaning clutching your forehead when we found you." Elladan replied, giggling, "Besides even though you were unconscious you put up a hard fight. We were in the impression that you thought us to be attackers and were flaying madly trying to hurt us. We needed to sedate you so father could heal you. That's all, or otherwise you might have seriously hurt someone."

Legolas eyes Elladan doubtfully. He didn't quite believe what the twin had said, but he did not pursue it. Instead he asked: "How's Aragorn?"

"He's woken up." Elladan replied, "Estel is feeling strange. He had a nightmare last night about what he went through. He saw the creature...."

"Spirit."

"...kill everyone who he knew. Then it killed him, slowly." Elladan said, "He woke up screaming. Father believes that the nightmares will haunt him until the spirit is killed."

"Then we must destroy it." Legolas said.

"Many elves went out to hunt the spirit, but they have yet to return. None of us believe that it will be caught." Elladan said.

"He wants me." Legolas replied softly. "The spirit wants me, Elladan. That's why he's been killing all my guards, so he can get easy access to me. He will only be caught if I am caught. He will come for me and we will have to trap him." 

Elladan frowned. "Your father will not allow you to be the bait."

"If we wish to catch him then my father will make allowances."

Elladan laughed. "I doubt that. He probably ship you off to the Grey Havens to protect you!" 

"He better not." Legolas said, smiling at the oldest twin.

*****

Later, when Legolas had rested some more, he rose and went to speak to Aragorn. But to his dismay the human was still fast asleep, but his arms were thrashing around madly; as if he was stuck in a nightmare, which in Legolas's opinion the human still was. 

Carefully he approached the human, and very quickly grabbed the humans arms and whispered in elvish:"Calm down, mellonamin. You are safe. Go back to sleep. I am here, mellonamin." As soon as the elf prince had whispered these words Aragorn began to calm and he gently went back into the threshold of sleep. 

He sat by his friend, watching him. Ever so often the human would moan and Legolas would whisper elvish words to sooth the young human down; usually this worked for a period of fifteen minutes before the nightmares would begin to grip him again. Knowing what the human was going through, the elf could help him, hoping to give him a peaceful sleep. 

Legolas did not know how long he sat there but he dare not leave Aragorn's side. After a few hours of waiting - so he guessed - Lord Elrond and his sons entered the room. They were not surprised to find the prince sitting in the room. 

"Good morning, my lords." Legolas said. 

Elrond nodded, and the twins said hello. 

"How is he?" Elrond asked, looking at his young human son. 

"Nightmares are troubling him still. I've had to soothe him with elvish. He's fine for about fifteen minutes but then he starts flaying again. Each time it is harder to subdue him, but I manage to keep him asleep." Legolas explained. 

"If he keeps having the same nightmares then he will." Elrond answered, "One way or another we have to kill this spirit." 

"But how?" Legolas asked, "I've never seen one of his kind before. I've heard rumors of these things in the first age but I never thought that these things actually existed still."

"Then perhaps father should tell you." Elrohir said. 

"That is why I am here." Elrond said, "In the first age of Middle-Earth in the time of Morgoth. He created lots of creatures to do his bidding. One of these many creatures were spirits of the shadow world. They went around capturing elves for Morgoth, but when he was defeated many of his followers and servants fled. They were all soon accounted for, or so we thought. One of the spirits escaped our grasp and fled. We forgot about it, believing it to have been destroyed with the others. The spirit has lived in Middle-Earth feasting on men and elves throughout all the ages. Or they could've slept in hiding. Whatever this spirit did it was near Mirkwood this whole time. It is most likely that it has just woken up and seen elves in the woods. The spirits like making their victims suffer by targeting people who they care for deeply and killing them first. They study, watching their victims and then make the first move when they can. It shows that, Legolas, that the spirit is coming for you and is taking all your guardians and friends from you." 

"Does that mean that Aragorn might be hurt?" Legolas asked. 

"He already has been hurt. He risked his life to save that elven child and was nearly killed in the process. That spirit can do many things; evil things. As you know it can send that person into their own mind, thinking they are in the world of the living but they are not. That's what it did to Aragorn. But at the possibility of Aragorn being harmed more is unlikely. It does not know that you and Aragorn are friends and will overlook this. For the moment we have an element of surprise. We may be able to trap him; if we plan carefully." Elrond said. "He's dealt with most of your guards and friends and knows - though you are in your father's halls - that you are vulnerable to attack. Your father knows this but he is willing to make an exception as long as you are not hurt in the process."

A laugh from the twins caused Legolas to scowl at them. "And what's so funny about that?"

"Legolas, you know very well that whenever you and Aragorn spend any amount of time together, one of you usually turn up at either Rivendell or Mirkwood, seriously injured and on death's door. Sometimes its both of you and you cause our father to get seriously worried that he cannot save you in time." Elladan said, grinning.

"Oh and please remind me when Aragorn and I turned up at Rivendell injured?" Legolas asked.

"That's easy," Elladan replied, "Remember the time when you and Estel decided to go over the mountain pass in winter! Just to get to Rivendell to make sure that no harm had come to us during the great snow fall." 

"That was not my idea!" Legolas said, "It was Strider's. He persuaded me to go with him! And it wasn't my fault that we were attacked by a roaming band of Orcs; hunted by a pack of wolves and....and was trapped in a cave because of a blizzard! Blame that on your brother, not me!" 

The twins laughed. Elrond said: "Well, you gave me quite a shock when Elladan and Elrohir went hunting and found you two struggling to put one foot in front of the other. You were frozen through; you were lucky that you managed to escape from the mountain." 

"That was only because you two were hunting and found us sprawled in the snow." the elf replied, getting quite annoyed with the current subject. He always avoided this kind of topic with the twins. They usually were okay with his and Aragorn's mis-adventures, but when it happened so often the twins began to think that he and Aragorn were a disease put together; just to annoy them. 

The twins laughed again. 

Enough of the current subject Elrond shooed his sons away from the prince. 

"Thank you."

  
  


Elrond turned back to the prince, a solemn glare in his eye. "You must be aware the dangers that face you if we use you as bait. It could harm you; possibly kill you." 

"I know that," Legolas replied, "If I am fated to die to save my people then that is what will transpire." 

"Very well," Elrond said, "Then we have preparations to make."

*****

Not far from Mirkwood floated Oronar. 

His icy glare was transfixed upon the palace of the elves. This would be when he would attack. Tonight, he would get the prince, and with the human out of the way; there would be no one to stop him. 

TBC.....

  
  


Next chapter: Aragorn wakes and the trap is set. 


	6. Attack on the Royal House of Thranduil

  
  
  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter 6

The Attack on the Royal House of Thranduil

  
  


Everything was set. Every single elf in Mirkwood was ready. In that afternoon King Thranduil and his son kept out of sight - probably discussing about that night - and since practically everyone in Mirkwood was busy with preparations Aragorn found himself able to have a decent rest without Elladan, Elrohir or Legolas trying to get him in trouble with the palace guards. When at last he rose Aragorn walked round through the many glittering halls seeking out any of the prince's friends or any one elf that liked him. 

  
  


Suddenly the familiar voice of Elladan shouted: "Estel! You're meant to be in bed!"

"I'm free to walk around if I wish." Aragorn answered.

  
  


"You remind me of when you were a child. Whenever you were injured you used to believe that you could do whatever you wished. Do you remember the time when you fell out of that tree and broke your leg and after two days you were fed up of resting? What did you do?" 

  
  


Aragorn sighed. "I sneaked out of my room and ended up breaking my arm and ankle, falling down the stairs." 

  
  


"See," Elladan explained, "You are injured now. You'll probably fall to the ground and hurt your head and put yourself into a concussion." 

  
  


"Very funny. I'm not a child anymore." 

  
  


"You are to us." Elladan replied, "No matter how old you humans get, to us elves you seem like children." 

  
  


"I know," Aragorn said, "it's annoying, but I am not going back to bed whether you lock me in that room and post a whole group of elven warriors outside the door." 

  
  


"I wasn't going to send you back to bed," Elladan said, "the Lord Legolas has asked you to meet him in the royal hall in thirty minutes." 

  
  


"Fine," Aragorn said and leaving Elladan standing in the hall proceeded on his way. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Half an hour later Aragorn found Legolas waiting in the hall. Before the elf prince could speak, Aragorn asked: "Tell me, what's happening?"

  
  


Legolas sighed and it seemed to Aragorn that the elf did not wish to tell him what he was about to tell the human. 

  
  


"We discussed what was the best course of action against the spirit. Father does not like the fact that I am putting myself in danger to protect the rest of the elves in Mirkwood. I told about a thousand times before he finally accepted that the spirit wants me," Legolas said, "And he has ordered that archers to be hidden above, to the side, and outside. You, Aragorn, will be with Elladan and Elrohir keeping a watch out for the spirit. Then you and the elves outside will mount an attack on the spirit; hopefully the commotion should alert us and we will come out to aid you. I'm guessing - or what Lord Elrond said - that the spirit will make a line for me. This will be when half of the elven archers will aim at me - to protect me - and if the spirit comes closer enough to get me they will fire and though I do not know if arrows pierce the spirit; it should hold it off long enough for the rest of the elves to attack. We're hoping this should kill it but I'm very doubtful about all this." 

  
  


"So am I," Aragorn said, "I do not think that arrows will hurt it. I think swords will."

  
  


"Then when we come out to help you I wish for you to join me in the defense. See what it thinks when it sees you alive. It should give it a shock." Legolas commented. 

  
  


*****

  
  


The moon was shining down on Mirkwood, but dark rain clouds rolled over head, and peering from his vantage point Aragorn could hardly see a thing. He hid on the other side of the great gate of Mirkwood, peeing over the top looking into the darkness of the trees. Beside him were Elladan and Elrohir and by their solemn expressions Aragorn knew that the time was nearing. 

  
  


"It's coming," Elrohir whispered. He pointed out into the darkness. 

  
  


Aragorn scanned the area and caught just a glimmer of movement moving through the trees. Behind came a thumping noise. 

  
  


"The spirit has got an army of Orcs!" Elladan exclaimed. "There's over a thousand of them." 

  
  


"The elves will be able to handle them." Aragorn said.

  
  


"No," Elrohir replied, "remember that half of them will protect Legolas. That's only two hundred archers. The rest will fight. Another five hundred warriors are protecting the rest of the city and young elves. Don't you see! The spirit has got that army of Orcs to keep us busy. The Orcs will attack the archers protecting Legolas; giving the spirit time to take him. It will be a battle that I fear we will not be able to win." 

  
  


Aragorn scrambled to his feet, but before he could run down the steps he was pulled back by Elladan. "No, brother. We have to stay. If we run now then we will lose." 

  
  


"I'm not running," Aragorn replied, angrily. "I'm going to the defense." 

  
  


"No!" Elrohir shouted, pulling his younger brother back by the arm. 

  
  


"Legolas asked me! And I will do what he asks." Aragorn's stare was icy and cold, and the twins regretfully let him go. 

  
  


"We should be more stubborn." Elrohir commented.

  
  


"I thought we drilled obedience into him at a young age." Elladan said, watching the shape of Aragorn disappear from sight. 

  
  


"So did I. Obviously meeting Legolas has an effect on him. Neither of them cares for the rules." Elrohir said. "And neither did we, when we were young." 

  
  


"I know. It's probably a family trait. Father had it. His twin had it. Every of his twins descendants had it and Aragorn is a descendent of father's twin. As I say it's a family trait. It goes for all elves and men. Especially of Elros's line." 

  
  


"I agree with you," Elrohir said. "We should really keep an eye on him." 

  
  


*****

  
  


When the Orcs converged upon the gates of Mirkwood the elves put up a strong defense and to make things go to plan every elf began shouting and screaming words of help and encouragement to each other. Within five minutes of the first wave of Orcs, the prince and his remaining guards, along with Elrond and Aragorn emerged from the palace brandishing their weapons and leapt into the fray. 

  
  


Aragorn remained close to Legolas, while Elrond joined his sons. 

  
  


Within the first fifteen minutes of the battle there had been no casualties for the elves and about fifty of the Orcs had been killed. From his point on the top of the wall Elladan could see that there were about another three waves of seventy Orcs to be dealt with and with the spirit commanding their actions it seemed impossible to win against them, though the elves did have the advantage. 

  
  


Legolas and Aragorn stayed near the palace watching the commotion and defending themselves when it was needed. The other elven warriors had encircled the two of them and were protecting them from any of the Orcs that came there way. 

  
  


High above in the air Oronar was circling watching his battle. His evil eyes spotted the elf prince and the human. When he saw the human anger cursed through him. Its impossible! How could that little worm be alive? I dealt with him! But there was nothing he could do. 

  
  


Signaling to a company of twenty Orcs he pointed to the elves circling the elf and human. The Orcs rushed off towards their targets battling each; giving Oronar and another ten Orcs time to slip past the warriors and attack. 

  
  


Aragorn was the first to spot the spirit approaching and he nudged Legolas and the two waited patiently for Oronar to make his attack. Aragorn drew his sword from his sheath and Legolas notched an arrow in his elven bow. 

  
  


The ten Orcs headed towards Aragorn driving him away from his friend, leaving the spirit free to attack Legolas. Aragorn fought desperately with the Orcs, but they kept pummeling him preventing him from fighting back. He stole a glance at Legolas who was edging back towards the palace shooting arrows at the spirit that was intent on killing him. 

  
  


The spirit was advancing slowly towards Legolas. Each arrow he had fired at the spirit had proved worthless. Five arrows were protruding from the spirit's chest but to no avail nothing seemed to bring down this foe. 

  
  


"You cannot kill me." the spirit said, "I've killed many elves in my time in this world. None of them have ever been able to kill me. And I will not end with you, prince of Mirkwood." 

  
  


"Maybe but at least I'll go down fighting!" Legolas snarled, running forward and pulling one of his hunting knives from its sheath. He lashed out at the spirit but Oronar avoided he thrash and grabbed hold of the prince's shoulders and threw him across the land. Legolas landed by the side of a tree. Quickly he climbed up into the branches and seeing the spirit below jumped from the branch and pushed the spirit to the side. 

  
  


Legolas retrieved his knife that had been flung from his hand. The spirit was upon him lashing out at him with its withered hands. Legolas rolled away and shouted to Aragorn. 

  
  


Aragorn had at last dispatched the Orcs and hearing his friend's shout twisted quickly and killed the remaining Orc. Turning back to Legolas Aragorn ran forward and leapt at the spirit, sending it flying from his friend. 

  
  


The two friends were quickly joined by Elladan and Elrohir who had seen them from the wall and against Elrond's wishes had left their post and gone to help their brother. 

  
  


Oronar angry that he was failing in his attempt to get the prince shouted to all the Orcs in the vicinity of Mirkwood. At once a horde of Orcs approached the defenders and converged upon them. 

  
  


With the distraction of the Orcs Oronar was given free access to Legolas again, but as before the human valiantly defended him, as did the other two elves. Now that most of the Orcs had joined this battle the elves had also come to and because of this new development it was harder for Oronar to get near the prince, but he began sweeping through the elves grabbing hold of a few and making them weak for the Orcs to kill easier. 

  
  


Oronar lunged at Legolas grabbing hold of his shoulders and digging his claws into the flesh of the elf. 

  
  


This had happened in a flash of light and neither Aragorn or the twins were aware of the danger Legolas was now in. They only became aware when the prince shouted: "STRIDER!" 

  
  


Seeing his friend withering in the spirits grip Aragorn grabbed his sword tightly in his hand and rushed forward. With a great swing he dug his sword into the spirits unprotected back. A flash of light and neither Legolas or Aragorn knew no more. 

  
  


TBC....

  
  


Next Chapter will be up very soon. 


	7. Oronar's Doom

A/N: Well as requested here is the next chapter in Phantom of Mirkwood. 

  


Onto your reviews: 

  


Dreamingfifi: My mistake about the modern language. I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote those chapters. As to where the elves live, I am certain the elves dislike caves and that the Mirkwood elves live in palaces and that is the way I am going to keep it. Hope you do not mind. And whether they win the fight or not ..... you'll find out soon enough. By the way I like the name change.

  


Kelly L.K: You'll just have to read on to find out what happens next. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you are reading this.

  


Leggylover03: Well I tried to write this as fast as I could and here it is. 

  
  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter Seven

Oronar's Doom

Aragorn desperately held on to the shaking sword with one hand while the other shielded his eyes from the immense light that was blinding him. As the light died Aragorn carefully opened his eyes. To his utter surprise he still held his sword in one hand, but the spirit was nowhere to be seen. 

  


Sweat brimmed on his forehead as Aragorn turned towards Legolas who lay unmoving on the grass. Running over to the elf Aragorn turned his friend on to his back. Legolas was breathing, his chest rising slowly, but his face was cold. 

  


"Legolas," Aragorn said, quietly. 

  


The elf was not responding. Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's forehead, but as soon as he did that Legolas's eyes sprang open. 

  


"Don't touch me." the elf snarled.

  


"What?" 

  


Quickly Legolas grabbed hold of the human's shoulders. Aragorn began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Aragorn shook his head as he realised that this was not his friend. The spirit had possessed Legolas! 

  


Darkness was beginning to take him when he pulled his dagger from his pocket and gathering his remaining strength stabbed it up at the elf's shoulder.

  


"If you kill me then the prince dies too!" the spirit snarled. 

  


Panicked at the thought of losing his friend, Aragorn somehow diverted the thrust of his blade, so rather than plunging into the elf's shoulder, it merely grazed it. Thinking quickly he kicked out at Legolas and the elf flew to the side. Getting to his feet Aragorn tackled his friend.

  


Aragorn at last managed to hold the fighting elf to the ground. He had to do something to keep Legolas alive but he could do no harm to his friend. As he was debating what to do, Legolas freed his arms from Aragorn's hold and lunged at the human. His fingers found the human's throat. Aragorn choked as the elf's grip tightened. Darkness came before him but he warded it off. His dagger was still in his hand and bringing it up high smashed the hilt into the side of the elf's head.

  


Legolas's eyes rolled back into his skull and his hold on Aragorn's throat was released. Aragorn gasped for breath, hardly noticing the twins coming up behind him. 

  


"Estel?" 

  


Aragorn looked up at the two elven twins and said quietly, "I must get Legolas to the healing ward." Carefully Aragorn scooped the unconscious elf up into his arms and walked towards the palace. 

  


The twins followed and opened the great golden door into Thranduil's halls. The king of Mirkwood had not participated in the battle but instead had been waiting anxiously for any news. When he saw his son in the arms of the human he immediately called for healers, but his words were stopped when an old man stepped out from the corner of the room, robed all in grey, with a strange sword at his belt and a sturdy wooden staff clutched in his hand.

  


"There is no point to your healers, Thranduil. Your son cannot be saved that way. Let me tend to him." 

  


Aragorn looked at the old man and recognition dawned in him. He had seen this man in Imladris before but only from afar. He never had the chance to speak to him before. "Who are you?" he said, forgetting that he should not speak unless commanded by the king or prince. 

  


The old man gave him a friendly smile before answering. "I have many names. Mithrandir to the Elves; Gandalf to the Northern Men; Incanus in the South; Tharkun to the dwarves and Greyhame to the people of Rohan. I know how to save your friend, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Will you let me?" 

  


Having never spoken to this man of many names before Aragorn was hesitant to do so but a look from the twins and the king made him hand the body of his friend over. Legolas was laid upon a table and Gandalf examined him. 

  


Aragorn and the twins waited patiently. When at last the wizened old man rose his voice was solemn. "The spirit has taken possession of Legolas's body and has means to control it. It is a fearsome foe. Fire can kill it but it can only work when combined with the right type of weapon. But it cannot be killed while it has taken a host. We must draw it out. It will be difficult. Be ready with your weapons." 

  


Gandalf placed his hands on Legolas's forehead and spoke in a language that Aragorn could not identify, though when he heard it, it made his spine shiver. 

  


"You will release him, servant of Morgoth. Release him or feel the wrath of the power of the Maia." Gandalf spoke in the black tongue. 

  


Then the voice of the spirit rattled in his ears. "I am Oronar. I am no servant of the one you name! I am my own master. I do not fear you, Maia." That last word it spoke with a venomous hiss, as if it knew that here was a foe that could match it in strength. 

  


"Then you should." Gandalf replied, "I can chase you through him. You will not take another immortal life!" 

  


"I have no need for this elf anymore! He is as good as dead. But you, I sense what you are. You are powerful Maia, and have more power than you yet realise. I can be almighty with you as my host. I will take you, and your mind will fall before my strength, and then this world shall be mine!" 

  


Gandalf suddenly felt an immense darkness sweep into his body. If this Oronar took him as host then he would indeed be able to link the wizard's power with its own. "You cannot take me!" Gandalf cried. "You can try, but you will try in vain. I will not be used for evil." 

  


"You have no choice, Maia. I will have what I want." 

  


For the next couple of minutes Aragorn, the twins and Thranduil watched as Gandalf's face became tense and old. His hands jerked, and he fell to his knees. The veins in his forehead bulged as if he was exerting all his strength in one great labour. His eyes grew dark, as if a cloud had swept across them. Aragorn watched with fascinated dread, for he had heard of this man, this wizard before, and knew him to always be the bearer of wisdom and light, and a warrior for good, but this was one battle he seemed to be losing.

  


Gandalf felt a terrible darkness penetrate his mind, pushing all thoughts of goodness and light away. But Gandalf exerted all his strength, all his energy, all the power vested in him by the Valar, and with a great shout of victory cast the spirit from his frame and smote it down upon the floors of Mirkwood.

  


The spirit snarled, but then hissed in sudden fear. Gandalf's eyes snapped open, shining with light. Oronar crouched, ready to leap again, into the nearest host - a vengeful Aragorn, who had tugged his blade free from his belt as soon as the spirit reappeared. But Gandalf muttered some strange words and Aragorn's sword burst with brilliant blue flame. 

  


"Swing now, Son of Numenor! Before it takes another!" 

  


Gripping his sword tightly Aragorn leapt forward and with a cry of vengeance hewed the spirit with all his strength. 

  


The sword cut right through Oronar, and the blue flame spread from the blade to engulf its entire body. It screamed, the first real pain it had felt for an age, and it knew that its doom was upon it. 

  


"Go back to the pit, spawn of Morgoth," intoned the Istari, standing before it in full radiance, bathed in blue light. "Your time, is over!" 

  


With a last scream of defiance Oronar burst, dark shards shooting in all directions, until eventually they dissipated into the evening air. 

  


Gandalf sighed, and reached for the staff that had fallen from his hand when Oronar tried to take him. The lines on his face returned, his back stooped, and to Aragorn's eyes he looked nothing more than a humble old man. 

  


"Well struck, Son of Arathorn," Gandalf said, "It will not return." 

  


"What about my son?" Thranduil asked. 

  


Gandalf laid his hands upon the unconscious elf's breast. "He will heal, but it will take time. The memory of this will haunt him for the rest of his days. He is injured inside and out, but with Elvish medicine, Prince Legolas should recover." 

  
  


"You have my thanks, Mithrandir," said Thranduil. "Your arrival was most timely. Without your aid I doubt we could have defeated the creature."

  
  
  
  


"I did not journey here to do battle with the spawn of Morgoth," the wizard replied. "I heard the Son of Arathorn was here, and long have I desired to speak with him. My arrival at this time was a happy coincidence."

  
  
  
  


"Still, you have my gratitude regardless. My son would be dead now if it weren't for you."  


  
  


Gandalf bowed slightly. "Your thanks are not required, Thranduil King. Ever it is my quest to do battle with the filth of Angband." 

The wizard began to walk off. "Might I suggest that you send word to your warriors that the foe is defeated? And Aragorn, may I speak with you later? I have some issues that I wish to discuss with you." 

  


Aragorn nodded, too bewildered by the day's events to say anything further. 

  


Once Gandalf had left, Thranduil sent for healers to bare his son to the healing wards and to care for him. He also sent for Lord Elrond and soon his warriors were returning from battle. The Orcs had been slaughtered; not one escaped the Elvish bows. 

  


Elrond and his sons were given rooms to sleep in and Aragorn was allowed to rest in the spare room that was located in the prince's quarters. He fell down on the bed and instantly was asleep. 

  


TBC...

  


A/N) My brother James helped me write part of this chapter.


	8. Farewell to Family

A/N) This is the final chapter to Phantom of Mirkwood and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing. 

  
  


I was just curious as to how you thought of Gandalf in Chapter Seven. My brother James wrote most of it and he really wanted to know what people thought of the confrontation. I would be very grateful if you could comment on this as I am sure it will make his day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dreamingfifi: Well Gandalf has a lot to say in this chapter, and Aragorn has to make a decision. Hopefully this will tie up any loose ends. Oh, I like people who have weird names on this site. They usually have some of the best stories on here! Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

  
  
  
  


And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to the people who may be reading this but have not reviewed. 

  
  


And a very big thank you to my brother James for introducing me to LOTR by forcing me to sit through FOTR and TTT. Without him I don't know where I'd be today.

  
  


Phantom of Mirkwood

Chapter 8

Farewell to Family

  
  
  
  


The Orcs bodies that had been slain in the battle were removed the following day and burnt. News came to Thranduil that his son was steadily making progress and had woken in the early hours of the morning with a headache and many aches but Legolas could hardly remembered what had happened the night before. 

  
  


Aragorn rose shortly before high noon and having eaten, Gandalf took him aside. 

  
  


"Now Aragorn as I said earlier I came here seeking you. I did not expect to find a creation of Morgoth to be loose in these woods but it appears I came at the right time." 

  
  


"What is it that I have that you desire?" Aragorn asked. 

  
  


Gandalf laughed. "There is nothing that you have what I want, young human. Long time have I watched you grow from afar, desiring to speak to the heir of Isildur. But Lord Elrond warned me to stay away from you at least until you knew your true identity. Therefore I have kept distance from you; watching you grow into the man you are today."

  
  


"Then what is it that you want from me?" 

  
  


"Nothing much," Gandalf said, "but your companionship on my long journeys." 

  
  


"Why me?" 

  
  


"Inquisitive just like all the others," Gandalf said, his eyes twinkling, "I was sent here to aid the peoples of this world and there are some who need the aid more then others. You for one. Aragorn, you need experience; far more experience then you do now and I can give it to you." 

  
  


"How long would I be away for and what is the nature of this venture?" 

  
  


"I cannot say. Several years at the most. My journeys are long and treacherous and though you think you've seen danger you have yet to know the real peril you will be in, in years to come if you are not prepared," Gandalf said, "There have been many dark tidings in the east near to Mordor. I need to investigate these tidings and see if there is any way to prevent any war from breaking out. Even now the Haradrim are marshaling forces against Gondor. But your task is different Aragorn son of Arathorn. Yes, you must travel with me but you must formalize yourself with the area of Rohan and Gondor. I can see no other way for you to do this but to join in the armies of Rohan and Gondor and gain their trust. By the time war breaks loose everything should be set." 

  
  


"This is not yet the time to reveal myself," Aragorn said, "How would I move around without people knowing my real name?" 

  
  


"Ah," the wizard began, "Use an alias. Not Strider though. That will associate you with the folk of Mordor and the Haradrim if you use that name." 

  
  


"Then what do I go by?" 

  
  


"Thorongil," Gandalf replied, "in the elvish tongue it means 'eagle of star'. It is a name that every one of your ancestors has used since the beginning of the Dúnedain. And so it shall continue; that is only if you choose to leave behind all that you love and hold dear." 

  
  


Aragorn lowered his eyes. To not see Elrond or the twins or Legolas for years would be a trial for him. What if he passed out of knowledge from them and they forgot that he even existed? He shook his head at this thought. They would not do that. Yes, surely they would mourn that I was no longer among them, but the twins always say I should grow up and take my own path in life. They can no longer protect me. I have to learn or a terrible evil could befall me. He thought. 

  
  


"I see that it is my path to leave what I hold dear. Therefore Gandalf I will travel with you to Mordor and back again." Aragorn announced. 

  
  


Gandalf nodded. He had been worried that Aragorn would not accept, but he had. "Then we will leave as soon as Prince Legolas has recovered and that will not be a while yet." 

  
  


***** 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


Aragorn was sitting in the healing ward watching over Legolas and when the elf had woken he had explained what Gandalf had asked him. Judging by the expression on his friend's face, Aragorn could tell that the prince disliked the idea of him going off with Gandalf and leaving him alone. "I will not be gone long." 

  
  


"Just a minute ago you said that you'd be gone for - how long was it? - about a couple of years?" 

  
  


"I thought a couple of years meant nothing to you?" Aragorn asked, grinning. 

  
  


"True enough, but when I'm with you the time flows slower and that means if you're gone for a long time you may come back old and hale. You don't know how long a couple of years is to an elf, Aragorn," Legolas said, "It's a really long time to linger waiting for someone to come back who may never return." 

  
  


Aragorn could not help laughing. "I certainly will not come back old and hale. I'm only just over twenty-two! If, by rights, I will not age like a normal human. I will still look forty when I'm a hundred. I won't grow old until I'm at least over a hundred years! I definitely will not be over a hundred when I return." 

  
  


"You'd better not be." Legolas said. 

  
  


"I promise that I will return as quickly as I can," Aragorn vowed, "but you must understand that I have to go on this journey. Gandalf is the only one who can prepare me for the evil what I have to face in years to come." 

  
  


"I know. Thing is what do I do while you are gone." Legolas wondered. 

  
  


"Keep Elladan and Elrohir entertained. I'm sure you three will have enough dangerous scrapes that when I return form my journey with Gandalf you three will not be able to keep talking about it," Aragorn laughed, "Besides even without me there you'll keep ada on his toes with all the injuries that you sustain." 

  
  


"Very funny," the prince made a grab at Aragorn but the human moved away, "I am not the one who always ends up getting injured. You are that person. I usually have to drag you home with me or back to Rivendell." 

  
  


Aragorn sat back down in his chair, smiling, "Oh, no. Look what happened last night. Who was the one ended up being hurt and nearly dying because of it?"

  
  


"Fine I give you that one! But the rest of the times its you I drag home with me." Legolas replied. 

  
  


"Okay, I give up arguing with you. I never win so those no point in trying," Aragorn said, "Partly I'm glad that I'm going with Gandalf. Maybe being away from you and the twins will help me mature better and learn not to listen to elven twins and elven princes. Father always has said I should spend less time with you and more time on my own." 

  
  


"You know my father says that as well." 

  
  


"You know what I think ada and yours talk to each other about trying to separate us. Maybe ada convinced Gandalf to ask me to journey with him." Aragorn mused. 

  
  


"That is unlikely," a voice said. Gandalf stepped out from the door way, laughing, "I think Aragorn you know better then that. I am doing only what is best for you. You do not have to come if you wish not too."

  
  


"I will journey with you." Aragorn said. 

  
  


"Good," Gandalf said, "I'm afraid now that Legolas has to take some medicine and rest. Orders from your father. Aragorn, come, Elrond wishes to speak with you." 

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn left the room he had just spent an hour in talking to Elrond. The elf lord had given him advice and many cautions, and knowing that if he ignored these - like he'd done before - Aragorn would not live long. He had told his foster-son that he and Gandalf would be leaving within the week. At this news Aragorn protested saying that Gandalf had explained that they would leave as soon as Legolas was well, but Elrond replied that dangerous tidings had come out of Gondor and they needed aid, and Gandalf needed to begin his journey as soon as possible. Reluctantly Aragorn had excepted. 

  
  


The week flew by. The twins took Aragorn hunting; Legolas rose from the healing ward and was able to go riding, but not hunting. That last week seemed like a dream, and at last came the morning when Aragorn was taking leave of Mirkwood with Gandalf. 

  
  


He had packed all his weapons and belongings and as a going away present Legolas gave him a quiver full of Mirkwood arrows that the elf prince had himself wrought in secret. King Thranduil had given the human a special cloak that would aid him in the cold weather if any befell him. The twins - with the aid of Legolas - had fashioned a Mirkwood bow that had been made to a humans' size and strength. Elrond had given Aragorn a brooch that held the crest of Rivendell and the name 'Estel' encrusted onto the golden leaf. Arwen had given her father a heart stone that was to be given to Aragorn. 

  
  


"This, Aragorn, is a gift from Arwen," Elrond said and he held up a red glowing gem. It was small in size and would fit nicely into his front pocket. "It is a heart stone and there are only a few of these left in Middle-Earth. It will remind you of the happier times. It will aid you in times when your path is clouded and dark before you. It will lead you to the light if ever you should fall into darkness. Keep it by your heart, Aragorn, it will aid you better." 

  
  


Gratefully Aragorn placed the stone in his pocket and hugging Elrond he proceeded to the edge of the forest with Gandalf. At the edge stood Legolas, the twins and the King. They were joined by Elrond. The five elves watched as Aragorn and Gandalf set off on their journey. 

  
  


When at last there forms had disappeared, Legolas sighed, "I'm going to miss that human." 

  
  


"So am I," Elladan said, "I never thought that I would miss a human like I do now." 

  
  


Legolas laughed, "Come on. We'd better get back. I'm sure that the time will fly by and Aragorn will soon be coming back." 

  
  


The king and Elrond glanced at each other and moaned. 

  
  


"They are going to be so much trouble," Elrond said, "Perhaps we should prevent our sons from journeying to our realms. Then maybe we will be left in peace." 

  
  


"I'm sure they will find a way to create trouble even when they are apart." Thranduil said, "Come, my friend, lets see what mess they've got themselves into already." 

  
  


The elven lords walked off into the woods heading back to the palace. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Aragorn stood on the hill overlooking Mirkwood with Gandalf at his side. He had watched his elven brothers and father walk into the forest and a feeling of loneliness crept up into him. He touched the stone that was in his pocket and warmth crept into his limbs and his mind wandered far into the past. A small smile crept across his face. 

  
  


"Aragorn," Gandalf said, laying a hand on the human's shoulder, "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us." 

  
  


Aragorn slowly turned from Mirkwood and followed the wizard into the wilds of Middle-Earth, to lands unknown to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End............or is it?

  
  
  
  


A/N) Well this is the end to Phantom of Mirkwood. I was just wondering if you would like a sequel - kind of - but about when Aragorn comes back from his long journeys with Gandalf and he is reunited with Legolas, the twins, Arwen and Elrond. If you would like this please put this in a review. And if you do then the sequel will be called 'Reunion' and will probably be only a few chapters or maybe just one.

  
  


Once more thank you for all the support that you have given me on this story. 


End file.
